KFP: The Kung Fu Masters' Visit
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A story that revolves around the Kung Fu Masters' visit in Gongmen City where they chat with Shen about why he had reformed. Will be continued very soon, so enjoy!
1. Wolf Boss's Love Lust

_**Hello, fellas. This is LandoftheFuture and this is another romance for Kung Fu Panda. It revolves around the Wolf Boss from Kung Fu Panda 2 having a romance between Tigress and Viper inside the Fireworks factory. Hope you all like it! Enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_

* * *

_**KFP: Wolf Boss's Love Lust**_

Somewhere, in Gongmen City, we see a bunch of wolves and rhino guards making peace with each other as they rebuild what was left of the burned tower where Shen ruled all of the city. As the villagers walking peacefully with most of them watching their children play on the streets and some of them going to all of the market places, we see Viper and Tigress walking past them to have a visit with Lord Shen.

"This is a really beautiful day, don't you think so, Tigress?", asked Viper.

"It sure is, Viper", said Tigress and took a deep breath with the air, "It's very good out here today."

As the two Kung Fu masters are almost there to the gateway to the tower, they hear a howling noise not too far away from them.

"What was that?", asked Viper.

"I don't know", said Tigress and the howling noise came again, this time causing them to turn to the other direction and see a hooded person before he runs as fast as he could, "Let's follow him."

Tigress and Viper quickly ran after the hooded person, but he was nowhere in plain sight. Viper and Tigress decides to split up and look for the hooded person. As the two ran on their separate directions on left and right, Tigress hears the howling noise again and turns around to see two feet that resemble a wolf.

"Nice to see you again, kitty", said a voice so familiar and Tigress walked slowly.

"Who are you?", asked Tigress, "Show yourself!"

The hooded person took off his cloak and it reveals to be the Wolf Boss, the second-in-command henchman to the peacock overlord.

"Wolf", said Tigress, "You know, next time when you show up trying to stalk on someone, you might end up getting yourself in trouble."

"Ah, it's nothing personal", said Wolf Boss, "Besides, I have something that might interest you in the Fireworks Factory. Come with me and once I do my howling again, maybe that snake of yours will try and find us."

"You better make sure you know what you're doing, wolf", said Tigress and walked with the Wolf Boss to the Fireworks Factory in only about six minutes away from Gongmen City. Once they had enter inside the factory, Wolf Boss gives her a one moment gesture and takes off his armor, revealing his bare chest in front of Tigress.

"Bet you've seen this before, have you, kitty?", asked Wolf Boss.

"Hm...", said Tigress, "Of course I have and it makes you look completely handsome like Tai Lung."

"Well, between you and me, we should keep this to ourselves until he has the chance to know", said Wolf Boss, "Besides, he and I might do you over sometime in the Valley of Peace."

Wolf Boss then circles around the Kung Fu master and sniffs on her neck.

"So, what do you say, kitty?", asked Wolf Boss seductively, "Do you want to spend some time in here? It'll be so much fun."

Wolf Boss then puts her hand on her chin and then to her left cheek, causing her to purr seductively.

"You bet it would be", said Tigress and smiles in the most seductive way before the wolf howled again. This time, Viper heard it again and turns around to see a familiar place.

"I'm sure I know what that place is", said Viper, "I'm almost close to finding him, Tigress. Don't worry."

Viper slithers as fast as she could towards the Fireworks Factory a few miles from here. Meanwhile, we see Wolf Boss and Tigress kissing each other while touching each other's tummies softly.

"When I knocked out the Dragon Warrior with my hammer", said Wolf Boss, "I think I knocked you out too, but only in mid-air."

"Of course I was, wolf", said Tigress, "What makes you think I would've done to stop you from doing so instead of the Dragon Warrior?"

"You would've clawed me in the first place, but since you're so mightily hot, I don't think it matters now", said Wolf Boss, "What matters is how attractive you are. And the way you get angry, it makes you feel kind of cute."

Tigress puts her arms around the wolf and chuckles.

"Thank you for those comments, wolf", said Tigress seductively, "Now, time for us to get a lot more comfortable."

"You said it, kitty", said Wolf Boss and wraps his arms around Tigress.

"And by the way, it's Tigress", said Tigress.

"Alright, Tigress", said Wolf Boss seductively, "Let's get smoking!"

Tigress and Wolf Boss then continue to kiss each other with the wolf kissing on her neck, causing her to moan with pleasure. Wolf Boss then lays Tigress down on the cardboard floor, thus tightening up the Kung Fu master. As they continue, Viper appears and sees the two kissing each other.

"Wolf Boss", said Viper and Wolf Boss turns around to see Viper, "Was that you doing that howling noise?"

"Yes, I sure did", said Wolf Boss and chuckles, "Now, if you want to join in the fun, be my guest cause' this hot tiger lady here and I are having a hell of a time!"

Viper then sees Tigress holding on to the wolf's back with her arms still wrapped. Then, she smiles seductively and slithers towards the wolf before she wraps herself on his neck, tightening it a bit. Then, she looks at the wolf in the eyes before they kissed each other. They stopped and allowed him to continue kissing Tigress, moaning in a muffled way she put her claws on his face, causing her to moan. Then, they started to hump each other for a moment, feeling each other's bodies squeezing together with lots and lots of pleasure. Nearly twenty minutes later, they got out of the factory to see Tai Lung in front of them.

"Well", said Tai Lung, "This is a fabulous surprise. I think I must've heard you two making out with each other."

"Well, uh...", said Wolf Boss, "Of course we have. How did you follow us."

"I was trying to find Tigress and Viper here until I heard the howling noise", said Tai Lung, "We were about to get some items for the Jade Palace since we were running out of them. So, Tigress, did you enjoy hanging out with this wolf fellow?"

"Of course", said Tigress, "His chest was so... oh. It gave me some goosebumps to see that."

"Well, then...", said Tai Lung and gently grabs Tigress by her waist before he kissed her in the lips, "Say, wolf. Join in the fun. It'll be a lot satisfying."

"With pleasure", said Wolf Boss and as Tai Lung continues to kiss her, Wolf Boss kisses her neck while Viper watch with pleasure.

* * *

_**This story would have three chapters, so when I come back from the beach house, I'll try to continue it as soon as possible! So, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please!**_


	2. The Glowing Lights

_**KFP: The Kung Fu Masters' Visit**_

_**Ch. 2: The Glowing Lights**_

We cut to the a hidden shelter where we see Shen looking over a beautiful lake from the view and the Soothsayer watches the Kung Fu masters along with Wolf Boss arrive at the gateway. She thought to herself, "_Sometimes visitors have great qualities_."

The four enter the gateway after the Soothsayer follows them.

"It is wonderful to see you three Kung Fu masters", said Soothsayer, "Looks like this fellow wolf completely lured you away from your attempts at the marketplace."

"You know that?", asked Viper.

"Yes, I do, Master Viper", said Soothsayer, "Now, if you follow me, Shen is at the shelter, the one that I made for him."

"Really?", asked Tigress, "Why did you make that? Did you get some help?"

"Yes, indeed", said Soothsayer, "After the tower was burned to the ground and after Shen came back alive, we had to make a few modifications in the process. Shen's parents also made another tower just for him before they died."

"Must've been pretty sad for this peacock", said Tai Lung, "Is there anything that we can do to make him feel better?"

"We can chat with Shen for a while", said Wolf Boss and the four walked towards the shelter where Shen continues to look at the beautiful lake before the peacock overlord turns his head towards them.

"Well, hello", said Shen, "Welcome. Good to see you in shape again, eh, Tai Lung?"

"Never better", said Tai Lung, "I've been doing some reflexes before we came here. Just wanted to get pumped up to face another threat someday."

"So, can we talk about your parents, my lord?", asked Viper.

"Oh, that", said Shen and we cut to the five sitting on a bench near the burnt tower which is almost completed watching him explaining about his parents, "For as long as I can remember, I watched my parents work on the fireworks and they have seem to amaze me with lots of delight. That's why I made these wolves make those cannons to see if all of the citizens of China would kneel before it's power. Then, one day, the Soothsayer told me that a warrior of black & white can defeat me and since it was a panda, that's why I realized my heart was filled with hate and lust for power. I hope you two masters, Tigress and Viper of the Valley of Peace can forgive for what I have done to you fine warriors."

"We forgive you, Shen", said Tigress.

"Hold on a minute", said Tai Lung, "You mean to tell me that it happened after I got defeated by Dragon Warrior? I hate to tell you this, my lord, but that's pretty sadistic."

"I know", said Shen, "I would've looked at myself in the mirror due to my errors, but I was blinded with power and my lust for hatred and vengeance."

"It's alright, Shen", said Viper, "Sometimes, you just have to listen to your heart so you can change when you make some errors or mistakes. It's simple."

"Well, I guess I already did", said Shen, "Now, all of the people of Gongmen City love me because of that."

"That's good news", said Wolf Boss, "When I worked for Shen, he kind of mistreated me. I was only trying to make him proud of me since we were just following his orders."

"Then, I apologize, my wolf friend", said Shen, "I should've treated you a lot more fairly. Will you forgive me?"

"Apology accepted", said Wolf Boss.

"Now that I've told you all everything", said Shen, "There's something I want to show you when night falls."

"Oh, and what would that be?", asked Tai Lung.

"You'll see soon enough", said Shen and later that night, we see the peacock overlord walks with the three Kung Fu masters and the wolf leader to the river outside of the Gongmen City gates. They go into a forest near the mountains where they see glowing lights shimmering in the dark shadows.

"What are those lights coming from?", asked Viper.

"Those are not lanterns", said Shen, "They are very much like light bugs. Come with me near the river and we'll watch them glow very brightly."

The peacock overlord and the others went near the river, but did not touch the water. Nearly three minutes later, everything in the river and forest of Gongmen City glow brightly, causing the five to be amazed by it. As the fire bugs went past the Kung Fu masters and the fortune telling goat, Wolf Boss sat next to Shen in a log near the river.

"You know", said Wolf Boss, "When I was a pup, I would've given anything to make such beautiful lights like these."

"I'm sure you will someday, wolf", said Shen.

"This is so beautiful", said Viper.

"I've never seen anything like this before my entire life", said Tigress and Tai Lung puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Neither have I", said Tai Lung and the group continued to look at the light bugs shining their last light before they fly away.

"What should we do next before we leave?", asked Tigress.

"You should spend the night in my tower", said Shen, "All of you. Would you like that?"

Tigress, Viper, and Tai Lung looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

_**One more chapter and I will be finished with the story. It'll not only be a romance, but an action chapter as well. So, until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please!**_


	3. A Romance Battle

_**In case some of you are wondering, yes, there is a romance battle in this story, but it will not involve around the Wolf Boss and Tigress, although it is included right after the battle ends along with Tai Lung. Once you reached the end of this chapter, you'll see. Anyway, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_**KFP: The Kung Fu Masters' Visit**_

_**Ch. 3: A Romance Battle**_

Later, we see Shen preparing himself to battle against Tigress with his sword and daggers while the Soothsayer watches.

"Are you practicing for something, my lord?", asked the Soothsayer.

"I'm going to battle against Master Tigress", said Shen, "Call it a... romance battle, to be exact."

"A romance battle?", asked the Soothsayer, "And what kind of a romance battle is it, might I ask?"

"It's a battle where someone can seduce a beautiful young warrior with the arts of Kung Fu", explained Shen, "That's what a romance battle is about."

Then, Tigress appears in the top of the stairway to his throne room.

"Well, Tigress", said Shen, "You might be wondering why I'm using these daggers, do you?"

"Tell me, your lordship", said Tigress.

"I'm practicing", said Shen, "for a battle against you, my dear. A battle that would make me... seduce you for love."

"Oh, really?", asked Tigress, "Well, why won't we keep this a secret? If we do, no one would know, but if Tai Lung finds out about that, he and I will tell Po, the Dragon Warrior about it. How does that sound?"

"Sounds a lot more interesting to me, Master Tigress", said Shen, "Since you're spending the night here in this rebuilt tower, we shall do this right now. Like, say... three minutes if given the chance."

"With pleasure", said Tigress and prepared herself to wait for Shen to sharpen his sword.

Then, after a moment of silence, the two fought valiantly against each other. Shen had the advantage at first by distracting the tiger Kung Fu master with his daggers, but before he can pin her to a table near his throne, Tigress quickly dodges another one of his daggers and tackles the peacock overlord. She jumps into the air and lands on the ground perfectly while Shen charges towards her with his sword. After a few swipes, Tigress dodges every one of them before she uses her kick attack on Shen.

The peacock overlord, however, manages to keep going, but when he's about to attack the tiger Kung Fu master, Tigress uses her final attack that knocks him to the ground with her double fists of fury technique. Shen gets up and after he see little bits of bruises here and there, he becomes impressed at the Kung Fu master's motivations within her Kung Fu.

"Very impressive", said Shen, "I have always dreamt that a Kung Fu master like yourself would lay down his life for others to fight against an overlord."

"All the same, your eminence", said Tigress, "and for a peacock like you, Lord Shen, you're very impressive with a little bit of your fighting skills."

Then, we see Tai Lung and Wolf Boss entering the throne room before the peacock overlord can easily seduce Tigress.

"Whoa!", said Wolf Boss.

"Well, well, well, Shen", said Tai Lung, "Looks like my wife is really looking forward to have some sexual time with you, does she? Because I really want to join in the fun as well."

"Same here", said Wolf Boss and stares at Viper for a moment before he smiles seductively.

"Charming", said Viper and wraps herself around the wolf's body before she lifted her head to look at his devilish looking eyes. Wolf Boss caresses her chin and the wolf and the snake kissed each other before they fell to the ground while holding each other. The snow leopard and the peacock overlord got a hold of Tigress before they walked with her.

"Come with us to my room and I would like you to wear something", said Shen.

"Oh, you have clothing here?", asked Tigress, "Intriguing."

Later, we see Shen and Tai Lung dressed in robes while they smoked some Chinese cigarettes. While they blew a lot of smoke, we see Tigress in a beautiful red silk robe. They turned around and the sight of the red silk robe made the snow leopard feel very sexually horny.

"Tigress", said Tai Lung and walked towards her before he held her, "That silk is so infuriatingly seductive. It makes you feel... irresistible and very foxy."

"Thanks, Tai", said Tigress and Wolf Boss appears with Viper wrapped around his chest.

"Does anyone want to come with me to the spa in Gongmen City?", asked Shen, "It's only a few blocks from here and it'll make you three feel acquainted."

"With pleasure, Shen", said Tai Lung and after a moment of him and Tigress holding each other and kissing each other, they walked with the two to the spa where they relax for nearly an hour and a few minutes.

"Ah, what a day", said Viper, "This is getting so good so far."

Then, Wolf Boss and Viper lay down next to each other before they started to kiss each other. Shen, while watching, turns away from the others and sees Tai Lung stroking Tigress's head gently before the peacock sat next to her.

"Whatever it is that you're trying to do, Shen?", asked Tai Lung.

"Making sure this lovely tigress here is comfortable enough", said Shen and Tigress quickly wakes up and gets out of the hot tub. She then prepares herself to have a little battle against Tai Lung and then Wolf Boss, who watches her purr in the most sexiest way possible.

"You go, girl", said Wolf Boss.

"Thank you, Wolf", said Tigress, "You ready, sweetie?"

"Ready when you are, sweetheart", said Tai Lung and growls sexually before the two started to fight. They dodged each other's attacks in about 30 seconds until the snow leopard gained the upper hand in knocking her out for a moment, but Tigress quickly gets back up having endured the punch on her stomach. She then manages to dodge Tai Lung's nerve attack and kicks him in the chest. After that, she uses her final attack by giving him double kick in the face. Tai Lung and Tigress stopped and took a few breaths.

The snow leopard bowed respectfully to Tigress and got back in the tub. Wolf Boss feels a lot engaged before he prepares himself to fight against Tigress. The wolf and tiger Kung Fu master fought for nearly two minutes. The first half minute revolved around Wolf Boss having the upper advantage, but Tigress dodges them and quickly beats him to the ground. The others clapped as the two battles have impressed them for the moment the three got off the tub.

"You're a fair fighter, Tigress", said Wolf Boss, "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"Then I guess that makes us even", said Tigress and the two shook their hands gently. The next morning, we see the three setting sail off the Gongmen City harbor while the peacock overlord, the Soothsayer, and Wolf Boss smiled at them. They waved their arms "goodbye" and the three shouted, "See you next time, guys!", "It was nice seeing you three again", "We'll see you again, soon."

After the boat float a few miles away from Gongmen City in about a few hours, we see Tai Lung and Tigress looking at the stars before they spoke to one another.

"Tigress, I have to ask you one simple thing", said Tai Lung.

"Anything", said Tigress.

"However did you meet those three?", asked Tai Lung.

"Well, it may be a long story", said Tigress, "But... Shen had something to do with Po's family."

"Po has a family?", asked Tai Lung, "I... didn't know about that. Did it happen to him before when he became the Dragon Warrior?"

"Ask Po", said Tigress, "He might tell you once we get back to the Valley of Peace."

"I suppose you're right", said Tai Lung and the two Kung Fu masters went back to their sleeping posts in their boat.

* * *

_**Thank god I am absolutely finished with this story! Thanks for reviewing this story, AU2005 & others as well!**_


	4. Po Explains His Origins

_**KFP: A Kung Fu Masters' Visit**_

_**Ch. 4: Po Explains His Origins**_

A few days earlier, at a Peach Tree in the Valley of Peace a few miles away from the Jade Palace, we see Po looking at the view of the mountains from the edge of a cliff. He sighs and remembers the time he used the Inner Peace Technique from Master Shifu to flow with the universe by overcoming his memories that included his childhood. The day that his mother died when she saved him from Lord Shen's reign by putting him in a basket of radishes.

He sighs in relief, but his face is still sad that he would've like to see his mother one last time. As he prepares to eat one of the peaches, he hears a growl from across the distance. When he turns around, he sees Tai Lung and Tigress walking towards the steps of the Peach Tree of Wisdom.

"Oh, hi Tigress, hi, Tai Lung", said Po, "I was beginning to think that you would manage to get back here in time."

"Well, then, why are you here in the Peach Tree?", asked Tigress.

"Is something bothering you or something because it seems to me that you're feeling upset", said Tai Lung.

"Oh, it's uh... it's nothing, really", said Po nervously.

"Come on, Po", said Tigress, "There must be something that you can tell us."

"Oh, alright", said Po, "It's about... my mother. My real mother."

"Or your family", said Tigress.

"Yeah, of cour-Wait a minute", said Po, "Did you...?"

"Yes, Po", said Tigress, "I did. Tai Lung wouldn't have believed me if I told him, but he does now and he needs to know why."

"Well, here goes nothing", said Po, "Tai Lung, ever since I first met you, after I became the Dragon Warrior, I once had a family when I was a little cub. My life was a very peaceful one until..."

"Lord Shen", said Tigress, "Yes, Po. I understand. You told me that back at Gongmen City."

"Po, I... I...", said Tai Lung.

"It's alright, Tai", said Po, "It happened a few years ago. When Shen attacked our village, the rest of us ran for our lives while I saw my father fighting his wolves. Then, I saw my mother carrying me to someplace safe when Shen can't find me. She found a basket of radishes and put me in there. Before she left me, she kissed me on the forehead and I was crying for a bit. I couldn't even imagine how much I miss her. She sacrificed so much for me. That was the reason Shen knew who I was and where I came from. And it was also why I had to use my Inner Peace Technique to overcome my flashbacks."

"So, that was before you came here and I was close to becoming the Dragon Warrior when Oogway denied me of my title?", asked Tai Lung, "I didn't know it would happen to you, Po, and for that, I know exactly how you feel. You're a good warrior at heart who taught me to let go of my past."

"I did it to Shen once before you came back", said Po, "I thought he died when his cannon was about to fall on us, but at least I survived and when he did, I'm glad he changed. Speaking of which, there must be something that I don't know about Shen. Do you think I could come back to Gongmen City someday and ask him that, Tigress?"

"I think you're ready to know about that, Po", said Tigress.

"We already had a visit with Shen and I think he told us why he had to take over Gongmen City", said Viper, "He explained that he worked on fireworks when he was a prince and his fortune-telling goat, the Soothsayer, said that a warrior of black and white can defeat Shen and we suppose it must've been you all this time. Strange, isn't it? Anyway, when he attacked your own kind, he felt that his parents never appreciated him, so they banished him."

"And I suppose that's the reason why you were having these flashbacks", said Tigress.

"Why didn't Shen tell me about it?", asked Po.

"He wouldn't want you to worry", said Tai Lung.

"You two have such tragic pasts compared to mine", said Tigress, "You do know how I feel about that, do you, Po?"

"Yes, Tigress", said Po, "But, now that it's been done, we've got nothing to worry about. Besides, if anyone does have flashbacks that are *way* different than mine, I can teach that person to use Inner Peace. Piece of cake."

"Sure", said Tai Lung, "I'm sure it'd be a fine idea for you, Po."

"Yeah", said Viper, "Anyway, we're having some dinner we brought from Gongmen City a few days ago. Want to come?"

"I'll be with you guys in a moment", said Po, "You go ahead."

Viper, Tai Lung and Tigress walked at the steps of the Peach Tree while Po takes one more look at the mountain. Then, a cloud appears and it forms a resemblance to the Dragon Warrior's mother which causes him to smile.

"Thank you, mom", said Po, "For everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been the Dragon Warrior. I defeated Shen, he changed from his ways, and everything's alright now. If only... I could see you just... one... more... time."

Po then looks down on the ground and sniffles before he sheds a tear. Then, he walks away from the Peach Tree and joins the others before we see the cloud form of Po's mother smiling at him.

"_Thank you, son_", said Po's mother in cloud form.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Well, that's it for this story. I've included the part where Po tells Tai Lung about his origins before he came to the Valley of Peace and replaced the snow leopard as the Dragon Warrior. I would be working on my other stories that I haven't continued yet very soon, so enjoy!**_


End file.
